This invention relates to a sealing profile for use with concrete segments. More particularly, this invention relates to a sealing profile made of rubber or a rubber-like material such as for installation in a recess extending around concrete segment tubes for use in tunnels or for shaft installations.
Such a sealing or packing profile is known from German Patent No. DE PS 28 33 345. This profile has been successfully used in tunnel construction and in shaft installations using tubings. However, advanced developments in connection with the engineering of tubes for tunnels and the like, have led to additional requirements which sealing profiles made of rubber or a rubber-like material have to satisfy. It is desirable that the sealing profiles be narrow in relation to the wall thickness of the concrete segments without, however, reducing the areas of contact of the sealing profiles. A large seal supporting surface has to be maintained on the concrete segments so as to avoid as much as possible any increased stressing of these segments. Furthermore, these profiles are expected to be resistant to the effects of solvents, oils and greases, in order to assure that the intended gluing of the profile in the recess of the concrete segment is adequately secure. The volume of the profile material disposed in the recess of the concrete segment should be set so that the profile is fully accommodated in the recess when the concrete segments are brought together.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a sealing profile of the type specified above, which permits a largely uniform deformation of all spatial elements of the profile in combination with secure adhesion of the profile, and a relatively narrow width.